Chase's Unique Dream
*Chase *Zuma *Rocky *Marshall *Rubble *Skye *Lars Grant West Dragon (New Character) *The Lookout *Town *Princess' Castle *Forest *Blacksmith's Trading Shop *West Uphill Mountain The episode starts when Chase is going to sleep. Chase : The stars are glimmering towards my eyes which makes me (yawn) sleepy. *Chase closes his eyelids. Chase : Where am I? *Chase walked around the town. Chase : This might be my dream. Zuma : This is your dream, Chase. Chase : I knew it, wait-a-minute, Is that you Zuma? Zuma : Yes, I am. Chase : Why are you here in my dream? Zuma : I come to say, you must fullfilled the prophecy. Chase : What prophecy? Zuma : A prophecy to save the princess of Puppsylvania from Lars Grant West Dragon.. Chase : Lars Grant West Dragon? Zuma : Yes. Chase : But I don't have any weapons and armor to fight that dragpn. Zuma : I forgot to say, that you are a mighty knight to quest to defeat Lars Grant West Dragon. Chase : Am I really the mighty knight? Zuma : Yes, but you have a partner who is knight too. Chase : Who is it? Zuma : Marshall and Rubble. Chase : Oh!............Zuma, I have a question for you? Zuma : What question? Chase : Is there a shop to buy stuffs to order to defeat the Lars Grant West Dragon? Zuma : From a blacksmith, who named Rocky. Chase: Er............okay. *Chase began his journey. Zuma : Good Luck on your Journeys!, Sir Chase. Chase : Thanks by the way! *Chase was thinking where the blacksmith lives. Chase : To order to get weapons and armor, I need to find first the blacksmith. *Chase was thinking deeply. Chase : Hmm..................maybe that guy, he is indeed in a good shape of being the blacksmith. *Chase go to the blacksmith. Chase : Um......hello? Rocky : Oh my!..........my very first customer. Chase : A very first customer? Rocky : I don't have any customers for years! Chase : Why? Rocky : Because, nobody wants my stuff and someone told me this things are useless. Chase : Ouch!, that's really bad. Rocky : I know right?, So what do you need? Chase : I need a sword and armor, please. Rocky : Aye! *Rocky was finding a regular sowrd and armors for Sir Chase. Rocky : There we go! Chase : Can I have a compass please? Rocky : Oh!, sure thing *Rocky gave the compass to Sir Chase. Rocky : Since you are my first customer yet..........Then follow me. *Rocky pull down the lever. Chase : A secret room....Cool! Rocky : Please follow me. Chase : Where are we going? Rocky : To my special room, where the might sword is located. Chase : A mighty sword?....Hmm......I will not taking that! Rocky : Why? Chase : This regular sword is perfect for me. Rocky : Oh!.....The mighty sword isn't for fighting, it uses to defroze the princess. Chase : Oh!.....I'm gonna take it now and wait-a-second, you know the prophecy too? Rocky : Everyone knows the prophecy, plus you can change your outfit at the outfit room. Chase : Okay. *Chase go to the outfit room and changes his outfit. *Chase gets out of the outfit room. Rocky : You look ready to fight! Chase : Thanks, can you tell me where are the other knights? Rocky : At the princess' castle. Chase : Thanks! *Chase walked away from the blacksmith to the forest. Chase : Oh no!.....not the forest. *At the end of the forest. Chase :That was hard!.....I killed so many beasts lived there!.....Ahh, I finally made it to the princess' castle, Hey there's the other knights! *Chase yelled to the castle. Chase : Marshall! and Rubble!, are you guys willing to help me!, please? Rubble : Sure thing! Marshall : So you are fulfilling the prophecy? Chase : Yes, by the way where is the dragon located? Marshall : At the West Uphill Mountain Chase : Then let's go. *Chase and the other knights went to the West Uphill Mountain. Chase : For all those rock climbing, I feel energetic. Rubble : Look behind you, Sir Chase. *Chase looked behind. Chase : Oh no!.....It's the dragon get your swords evrybody. Marshall and Rubble : Aye! *A several minutes later.. Chase : This dragon is too hardto fight! Marshall : You can say that again. *Marshall and Rubble was hitted by the dragon. Chase :No!,....I'm only myself. *Chase was thinking deeply. Chase : You killed my knight friends, now I'm gonna kill you right now. *Chase throws the sword to the dragon. *The dragon was successfully defeated. Chase : Now....Where's the princess located. Skye : Up here, Brave Knight. Chase : I can't believe that's the princess of Puppsylvania, Skye. Skye : Yes I am. *Chase rescued the Princess Skye. Skye : You're my hero, Sir Chase. *Skye kisses Chase on both of his cheeks. *Chase bushes. Chase : You're welcome. *Chase is waking up. Chase : What a realistic dream. Zuma : Hey everypups tell me about your dream, mine is telling Sir Chase about the prophecy. Rocky : Mine was giving armors and weapons to SirChase. Marshall and Rubble : Ours was a knight, partnered with SirChase. Skye : Mine is being a princess who is frozen for all those years. Chase : Mine is being a brave knight to quest to kill the dragon. Skye : '' Well...that was super-AWESOME. *They all laughed *End of the episode. Did you even finished the story yet? Yes No Maybe Little Bit... What do you think about this fanon episode? It's '''perfect'! I loved it so much! I liked it! I disliked it! I hated it so much! It's unperfectly-perfect! Which pups do you like their roles in this story? Chase the mighty knight Zuma the prophecy teller Rocky the blacksmith Marshall the knight Rubble the knight Skye the princess Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Dreamisodes Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fannon Episodes Category:Daytisodes Category:Nightisodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Fannon episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Chase Category:Fanon Fanon Episodes Episodes Episode Category:Renamed Page Category:Poll Category:Trivia Category:Story Category:Adventure Category:Summary Category:Pups' Adventures